


Part 9 1/2 - Never let me go, Never let me go

by Linisen



Series: Catfish: A love story [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, so much feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor takes a deep breath, pinching himself hard enough to bruise on his left upper arm just to make sure this isn’t one of his vivid dreams. He hisses at the pain and the ever attentive Yuuri turn to look at him, brows furrowed as the moonlight from the bedroom windows eluminate his features.“Are you in pain?” Yuuri asks and takes half a step towards him eyeing him warily.“No no I’m fine.” Victor assures him, shaking his head. In this moment everything is wonderful, like a dream come true - literally. Victor stopped dreaming about gold medals and podiums a long time ago. The last year his dreams has consisted only of this; Yuuri Katsuki in his bedroom. Yuuri, who nods and turns back to the bed and Victor doesn't want to wait another second, the pull towards Yuuri to strong. He closes the gap between them with a few sure steps, hands finding Yuuri’s hips as his lips softly press lingering kisses down Yuuri’s neck. Victor’s nose is buried in Yuuri’s black hair.





	Part 9 1/2 - Never let me go, Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Name inspired by Florence + Machine's song *Never let me go'
> 
> This is for all you thirsty people who love seeing these two love boys get dicked as much as I do. 
> 
> So this is takes place between part 9 and 10 of the catfish series. It was not included in the original storyline and therefor lay as a separate part. It's also smut so if someone reading Catfish thinks its to much they can skip it.

Victor takes a deep breath, pinching himself hard enough to bruise on his left upper arm just to make sure this isn’t one of his vivid dreams. He hisses at the pain and the ever attentive Yuuri turn to look at him, brows furrowed as the moonlight from the bedroom windows eluminate his features. 

“Are you in pain?” Yuuri asks and takes half a step towards him eyeing him warily. 

“No no I’m fine.” Victor assures him, shaking his head. In this moment everything is wonderful, like a dream come true - literally. Victor stopped dreaming about gold medals and podiums a long time ago. The last year his dreams has consisted only of this; Yuuri Katsuki in his bedroom. Yuuri, who nods and turns back to the bed and Victor doesn't want to wait another second, the pull towards Yuuri to strong. He closes the gap between them with a few sure steps, hands finding Yuuri’s hips as his lips softly press lingering kisses down Yuuri’s neck. Victor’s nose is buried in Yuuri’s black hair. It smells like oranges and musk and Victor's addicted to it. His fingers slowly find their way underneath Yuuri’s soft blue shirt and like pressing a button, Yuuri raises his arms, silent invitation for Victor to remove it. Yuuri keeps surprising him, going from blushing to brave to bold in seconds. Victor  _ adores _ it. His lips leave Yuuri for a second as he coaches the sweater of him, letting it drop to the floor. He then leaves the enticing smell of Yuuri’s hair to kiss down his muscular back. His skin is soft and warm under Victor’s lipa and Yuuri arches beautifully into his touch, soft and docile. When he reaches his pants, he cant stop himself because he’s a week man and lets his tongue lick just underneath the hem of Yuuri pants. A breathless whimper leaves Yuuri’s lips and Victor fears he’s gone to far so he kisses his way back up Yuuri’s back again. 

“Is it to much?” Victor asks when he reaches Yuuri’s neck again, kissing along Yuuri’s left shoulder as Yuuri stretches his head to the right, giving Victor more access. 

“No. Just. Keep kissing me.” Yuuri breathes and the breathless senda a shivering tingling sensations thru Victor’s body as his cock starts to fill. Yuuri is adorable and so sexy and Victor can’t believe this is really happening. His hands grip tightly at Yuuri’s beautiful hips as Yuuri turns in his grip. 

Their lips find each other easily, slotting together in slow soft kisses. Yuuri’s fingers find Victor’s scalp and the pressure is delicious and Victor moans in to the kiss, desperate for more. Yuuri smiles and presses his fingers a little harder and Victor has to arch in to the touch, chasing the sensation.

“So beautiful.” Yuuri praises as his lips find Victor’s throat, niping softly at his skin. He then starts to suck and Victor is it in the delicious feeling, so much that he almost misses when Yuuri speaks again. 

“Is it okay if I mark you Vitya? Show everyone your mine” Yuuri asks, voice teasing and Victor trembles in his grip. The thought of Yuuri wanting to claim him, make him his is more than his dizzy mind can muster an answer for. He just nods, tilting his head further up to give Yuuri better access to his skin. Yuuri opens the zipper of Victors team Russia jacket and pushes it of his shoulder, landing with a soft thud on the floor. His hands then find their way under Victors black training shirt, pulling it swiftly over his head. The seconds without Yuuris touch on his skin gives an opportunity for Victor to clear his mind as that garment also lands on the floor. 

Yuuri is so gorgeous, hair ruffled, lips red from hours of kissing and a pink blush high on his cheeks.  He’s also amazingly hot, body soft curves and sharp edges and everything Victor wants. Yuuri squirms, and Victor realises he’s staring. Well he can’t have Yuuri feel uncomfortable can he, not when he’s the single most lovely thing Victor has ever had his hands and lips on. So he bends his knees and lift Yuuri up, carrying him over to the big and soft bed. 

Its always been to big, lonely. Victor had bought it when he was eighteen and was allowed to move out of the skater dormitories. His younger self had thought it cool to have an as big bed as possible. Thru the years the empty space in it seemed mostly taunting. Victor knew what the tabloids and the commentators said about him. That he was a playboy, a heart stealer. But you didn’t get to where Victor is and have time for love. He flirted, had boyfriends, got his heart broken and listened to Yakov’s speech about how love consumes you and leaves you with nothing and finally pledged his heart and soul to the cold and hard ice. It brought gold for Russia, it gave Victor nothing but money and fame and an still cold and empty bed. 

Yuuri is warm and giggling in his arms as Victor lifts him and kisses his neck before softly putting him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Yuuri who giggles even more when Victor tickles him because the sound of Yuuri’s laughter is like a song. Yuuri who Victor adores, who Victor loves. He stops his assault on Yuuri’s ribs to lean down as Yuuri tries to catch his breath after laughing so hard tears has dripped down the side of his face. The kiss is soft and sweet and Yuuri rises a little of the bed just to meet him. Victor lets himself push down on Yuuri, kisses turning hungrier by the second as hands rome over exposed skin. 

Yuuri is the bold one again, solid grip on the hem of Victor’s work out pants as his thumbs slide underneath both them and Victor’s underwear. The action makes Victor’s breath hitch, eyes meeting Yuuri’s lust blown ones.

“Okay?” Yuuri asks and Victor nods and kisses him as he grinds his hips down on Yuuri’s. Their both already hard and the friction of the fabric between them makes Victor drop his head down in a moan as Yuuri tilts his back in a matching sound. It’s delicious to get to hear Yuuri make these sounds so close and not thru a telephone speaker. 

Yuuri’s eyes meets his again and then slowly start to pull down his pants. Victor wiggles and soon his hard and full cock springs free and he kicks the pants of. Victor has no problem being naked, he knows he looks objectively good, several magazines and top 30 under 30 lists have confirmed it so. But right now a small selfcontius streak creeps in and he suddenly needs to know that Yuuri likes what he sees, that Victor is desirable. His eyes meet Yuuri’s again all Victor’s doubts die because Yuuri looks stunned, and so happy. Victor is on his knees between Yuuri’s thighs and Yuuri has pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Victor with so much love that Victors breath hitches. 

“You’re so pretty Vitya.” Yuuri says as their lips meet again. They kiss and kiss as they lay back down. Yuuri grinds his hips upwards in a slow sensual rhythm and it's so good but not enough. The heat builds again and Victor needs more. His hands find Yuuri’s fly and with a quick look in to Yuuri’s eye’s for confirmation he opens it and pushes the tight pants down Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri helps by wiggling and after a few clumsy attempts the pants finally come of. 

Yuuri is breathtaking. He’s body curves beautifully where his waist meets his hips, gorgurse line down to his thighs and long legs. His cock lays fat and full on his stomach and it looks delicious.  

“Wow, so beautiful my Yuuri” Victor says, because he want to see how it tastes to claim Yuuri in words, not just flesh. Yuuri flushes at the compliment, just like he always seems to to and it Victor loves it. 

“Can I take care of you now?” Victor asks and eyes Yuuri’s hard erection. Yuuri  whimpers and bites his lip and his cock twitches, tip damp with precome. 

Victor takes his time, kissing down Yuuri’s chest licking and nipping at already hard nipples. Yuuri moans loudly and Victor is reminded about all the times he’s made Yuuri come to the sound of his voice. He can't wait to hear them again. 

Victor’s mouth find the juncture where Yuuri’s legs met his groin and nuzzles his nose in the black hair there, breathing in the smell of Yuuri who whimpers above him again as his cock twitches. It smells amazing, Victor wonder if it taste as good too. To test his theory he licks a line from Yuuri’s leg to underneath his cock and then straight up. Yuuri arches of the bed as he hisses.

“Aaah-. V-Victor.” Yuuri moans and Victor preens.

Victor is almost painfully hard now, but there are more important things to take care of, Yuuri for example. So Victor licks, small kitten licks underneath the foreskin and up at the slit where precome swells out like pearls. It taste salty and musky and wonderful. Victor has to spread his lips wide to fit all of Yuuri in his mouth but Victor doesn't mind, enjoys the stretch of his lips around Yuuri’s hard cock. 

“Oh, oh aaah-.” Yuuri moans above him and it’s amazing, spurs Victor on as he almost pulls of to suck at the head before he starts to bob his head up and down Yuuri length. Yuuri’s right hand lands on Victors head as the other one tangel in the white sheets, rumpeling in his palm.

“Oh my -. Victoor.” Yuuri gasp and well isn’t that the lovelies thing that Victor has heard today. Victor moans around the length and it twitches sinfully in response. It doesn't take long for Yuuri to become a mess of moans. One of the things that Victor loves about Yuuri is how loud he is when he’s being pleasured. Months and months of only being able to help each other thru speaking, it's amazing to be able to touch. 

“Victoor, Victor” Yuuri breaths as he softly pushes at his shoulders, silently asking Victor to stop. He does, with some reluctantly, leaving a light kiss on the underside of Yuuri’s cock before climbing up the length of Yuuri’s body to meet him in a kiss. Their hard cocks align and they both moan into each others lips, wet and needy.

“What, not good for you?” Victor teases as Yuuri kisses his jaw. Yuuri chuckles underneath him, hands trailing up Victor’s back and landing on his shoulder blades.

“So so good, better then I imagined.” Yuuri whispers, back to blushing and adorable. “But I want more, if you want?”

“Anything for you Yuuri” Victor whispered back, voice confident. “What do you want?” 

Yuuri is biting his lips, eye’s searching Victor’s as if he will find the answer there, or maybe the courage to open up. Victor slowly grinds his hips down, making Yuuri arch upwards to meet the wavelike movement.

“Haa-. Fuck me Victor. Make me yours.” Yuuri says and it has a heavier meaning than anybody else would understand. Victor has known Yuuri for over a year, flirted with him and listened to his fears and confessions for months. Yuuri has never given himself to someone else. Victor will be the first, and if he can decide, the only. He leans down to kiss Yuuri softly again, poring all of his love and admiration in to it, trying to show Yuuri how much this means to him, to be trusted like this. 

“You sure?” Victor asks. He can’t stand even the thought of doing something against Yuuri’s will. Yuuri nods, kissing him back. 

“I only ever wanted you”

A low moan escapes Victor’s lips. He has never been a possessive person, but apparently Yuuri brings it out if him. He reaches over to the nightstand to find the lube that has only been for himself until now. 

“You want me to prepare you or you want to do it yourself?” Victor asks, placing a kiss on Yuuri forehead. Both scenarios send shivers down Victors spine, fantasies coming to life.

“You. Please. Make me feel good Vitya.” Yuuri says, swaing his body in a senusal roll as his legs fall open. Victor swallows hard, because Yuuri is so hot and so soft and saying all the right things. Victor has to try really hard not to touch himself, if he does he might come immediately, and he really wants to make Yuuri’s first time more special. Their first time more special. 

“You’ll tell me if its too much? Anytime and i'll stop okay?” Victor asks as he move back over Yuuri to sit between his legs. Yuuri nods.

“I trust you.” 

It's a beautiful sentiment and Victor preens at the confidence Yuuri places in him.

“I adore you” Victor says, kissing Yuuri hungry again, open mouth kisses growing hard and wet in an instant as Victor coats his fingers with lube and start circling Yuuris rim. He knows Yuuri has done this multiple times by himself, has coached him thru it some of those, whispering fantasies over the phone line. Yuuri wimpers against his lips and Victor free hand press Yuuri’s left hip down to steady him as he grinds drown, their hard cocks slotting together making the most delicious friction as he pushes the first fingertip in. Yuuri gasps and  presses his forehead against Victor’s shoulder as he moans at the intrusion and Victor pushes on, setting a slow pace, same as his hips. After a while, when Yuuri’s hole feels more relaxed he adds another, siccoring. Then a third, with more lube this time. Yuuri is moaning and gripping tightly at Victors shoulders until Victor tilts his fingers just  _ so _ and finds a spot that make Yuuri arch in to Victor’s hip rolling, head thrown back and eyes squeezed close.

“Aaaah-. Haai-. Nnggh. Victor. Please. “ 

Victor isn't sure what Yuuri is begging for but he is lose enough now and Victor has found what he was looking for. He pulls his fingers out just to realise something.

“Crap. I don't have a condom.” Victor admits. He haven't needed one and since he found out Yuuri was coming he had not thought of getting some ether. 

“Oh. well i'm clean you know so. If it's okay with you?” Yuuri offers and he is so sweet Victor wants to eat him. He might, later. 

“Well I get check ups regularly with the team. I haven't been with anyone since the last came back.” Victor reassures. 

Yuuri sits up, hands caressing Victor’s cheeks and he leans in and kisses him softly. There is a fire in his eyes, bright and burning. 

“Then fuck me Vitya” He whispers and it takes all of Victor’s self control no to come right then and there. Yuuri lays back down, legs spread wide, as if he’s presenting himself. It's unbelievably sexy. Victor leans down, one hand on the left side of Yuuri’s head and the other one on his cock as he guides it into the wet and open entrance, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s face. Yuuri relaxes beautifully as Vitor slowly pushes in, as much for Yuuri’s sake as his own. They both moan at the sensation. 

“Haa-. Oh. Yuuri. Yuuri you feel so gooood.” Victor says as he pushes in a little bit further. Yuuri arches again, changing the angel making Victor pant, even if he hasn't even began to thrust. 

“Mmmh. haa. So full” Yuuri answers and Victor pulls himself together to look at Yuuri’s expression to make sure everything is alright. Yuuri’s black hair is tousled and damp of sweat, some of it sticking to his forehead. His cheeks are flushed and eyes closed. He looks relaxed, not in any pain. So Victor pushes the last bit in, now fully seated inside Yuuri. Its tight and amazing. Victors cock pulsate at the sensation. 

“Oh Yuuri you take me so well. Fuck your so hot i'm about to come from just seeing my cock inside you. “ Victor tells him as Yuuri squirms a little. “You okay?” Victor breathes, terrified of hurting this dark haired angel. 

“Mmh. Ye-yes. So so god. Your so big inside me, I love it” Yuuri says, eros back and Victor has to lean down to claim his lips, his cheeks his jaw. Leaving kisses and bitemarks in his wake. Victor starts a slow pace, changing angle ever so often to try to find that bundle of nerves buried inside Yuuri again. Suddenly, Yuuri arches so high of the bed that Victor almost falls of him as he throws his head back, almost screaming out a moan.

“Aaaah. Haaai.” Yuuri erupts and Victor smiles as he leans down to kiss Yuuri senseless as he starts a pace repeatedly hitting the spot. They are both moaning repeatedly now, hips moving faster and faster in unison, chasing pleasure. It's all kisses, and breaths and Yuuri is gripping hard at Victor’s shoulders to find a solid point as Victor continues to pistol his cock into Yuuris tight wet hole. The pleasure builds in his stomach and he barely has time before it overcomes him to warn Yuuri.

“Im- nngh. I’m coming Yuuri.” Victor says as he grips Yuuri’s hard and pretty cock to give it a few strokes. Yuuri comes almost immediately and the clench of his orgasm around Victor makes him burst to. His orgasm flowing thru him into Yuuri, filling him up as Yuuri screams his name loud enough for whole Saint Petersburg to hear. They lay there, Victor on top of Yuuri who is sucking in air. Victor grins joyously and look up to see the expression matched on Yuuri’s face. They come down, soft and boneless and collapse on the bed. Victor finds his work out t-shirt and wipes them clean before pulling Yuuri into a tight embrace as they both cuddle closer.

“That was amazing, thank you” Yuuri whispers against Victor’s jaw, leaving small kisses there, some that brush already sore love bites. 

“I’m never letting you go” Victor answers with a jawn, before he floats away in to a dreamless sleep. 

  
  


Victor wakes to his mattress dipping and someone sliding in under the covers, wrapping fabric covered arms around him, resting their forehead between his shoulder blades. Victor is barely awake as he turns in Yuuri’s grip, warm lips fining Yuuri’s cooler ones. Its slow and wet and Victor presses forward, closing the small gap between them. Yuuri is clearly wearing something on his upper body, while his legs remain bare, like when they fell asleep last night. Victor slowly pries his eyes open to understand why Yuuri would cover his amazing body like this. The first thing he sees are expressive beautiful brown eyes, pink flush on cheeks. Red damp lips, still swollen from last nights kissing. Yuuris black hair is sticking out in weird angles and some are sticking to his forehead. Victor loves him. Spotting the offending garments collar sticking up over the covers, Victor can’t help but smile.

“Whats this?” He asks, flinging his fingers at the red and white ‘Team Russia’ jacket they left on the floor last night. 

“I needed to go to the bathroom, I got cold. I hope it's okay.” Yuuri says, fingers softly caressing Victor’s left side. 

Victor hmms his approval. He’d much rather have Yuuri be completely naked again but this is a good consolations price. The thought of Yuuri slipping out of bed and grabbing his jacket made a pleasant shiver run thru Victor. He did say he wanted to see Yuuri in more of his clothes. 

“Do you like it?” Victor asks, a little possessive. 

“It smells like you” Yuuri states, lips and nose disappearing into the fabric. 

“You can have it if you want to? Like I said, I like you in my clothes.” 

Yuuri’s eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline, eyes wide as he untangles the rest of his face. “Really?”

“Really” Victor agrees, pushing forward to claim Yuuri’s lips again. The kiss deepens, hot and hard as Yuuri pushes Victor down into the mattress, straddling him. Yuuri’s naked gorin mets Victor’s and it's only then he realises that Yuuri is already half hard. 

“Hmm, your not to sorer?” Victor ask as he sits up to meet Yuuri in a kiss as he cups his beautiful ass. Yuuri shakes his head whilst they kiss. 

“I wanna make you feel good Vitya” Yuuri moans as his hips roll down on Victor’s lap. The friction is delicious and he kan feel himself hardening fast. Yuuri is adorable in his to big shirt, painting with every thrust. Victor slowly zips the jacket open so he can claim one of Yuuri’s nipples. He licks at it first, before sucking it in to his mouth. Yuuri is soft and pliant in his grip, and Victor moves over to Yuuri’s other nipple as Yuuri takes a steady grip around Victor neck with one hand, head thrown back as deep moans escape his lips. 

“Haa, aah Victor” 

Victor moves across Yuuri’s beautiful skin, leaving marks all over his chest and neck, some bites, some hickeys. Then Yuuri is squirming a little and Victor looks up just as Yuuri rises on his knees, taking a solid grip on Victor’s cock, stoking a few times before starting to line up. Victor scrambles back, back hitting the headboard. 

“Wha, Yuuri you have to prepare yourself first. I don't want to hurt you.” Victor says accusingly. He’s really horny to but that doesn't mean one can be reckless. Yuuri’s eyebrows shoots up into his hairline in a shocked expression before it changes to amusement. He starts crawling over to Victor again, looking like a predator on the hunt for its prey, eyes dark and dangerous with a small smirk. When he reaches Victor he places himself in Victor’s lap again, starting to stroke them both in one hand with a lube wet hand. 

“Vitya, so sweet to me. What did you think I was doing sitting on your lap, hm? I made myself all open and wet and you won't let me ride you?” Yuuri asks, a little breathless from the pleasure of stroking them both of. The meaning of the words sink in and Victor has to bite down hard just to not come right then and there. A whimper comes out of him and he leans up to claim Yuuri’s lips again, mumbeling against them;

“So hot. So fucking hot and all mine” 

“Aah, yes. Yours. Will you le- aah. Let me make you feel good n-now?” Yuuri says as he slows his stroking of their cocks down, pleasure probably building to high.

“Yes, please.” Victor begs. 

So Yuuri lines his body up again, one hand on the side of Victor’s head, holding on to the headboard, and one on Victors cock, guiding it to his entrance. The team Russia jacket is still hanging of his shoulder but open to expose his beautiful chest and stomach and Yuuri looks so sexy in something that’s Victor’s. Smelling like Victor’s fabric softener. Victor wants this forever. He doesn't want Yuuri to go.

Yuuri slides down slowly on Victors hard erection, arching his back and throwing his head back as he does, moaning loudly. He then sets up a slow rolling pace and all Victor can do, pressed against the headboard, is to enjoy the beautiful view and amazing building pleasure of Yuuri’s tight hole around his hard length. It doesn't take long, they’re both panting moaning messes after a few minutes and then Yuuri rides him hard and fast and Victor has to grip Yuuri’s thigh hard just to ground himself in the deliciousness of the tightness of Yuuris ass. He grips Yuuri’s cock with his other hand and strokes in time with Yuuri’s fast pace riding and Yuuri comes so hard, white cum splashing all over Victor’s chest and chin. It’s dangerously hot, so much so that Victor comes too, filling Yuuri up for a second time. He doesn't look for something to clean them up with this time, just slowly sinks back under the covers with a slumped down Yuuri resting on his chest. 

“You are the sexiest person I have ever met” Victor confesseses and Yuuri giggles, soft and joyus. Victor wants to stay here forever, hidden from the world with only each other. 

But, just as the thought crosses his mind a familiar signal echos thru the room, phone vibrating on the nightstand. With a sigh he kisses Yuuri’s forehead and reaches over. 

Time to face the world again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri riding Victor in his team Russia jacket - nngh *fanning myself* 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
